Fantasy
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. When Astrid admits a fantasy of hers to Hiccup, she didn't imagine in a million years he was going to make it happen. Hiccup/Astrid/OC!Hiccups twin. (No slash/twincest)
1. Chapter 1

**And here we have yet _another_ threesome. I'd assume you guys were sick of them, but I keep getting new requests (and reminders) to write more!**

 **Hiccup has an identical twin brother... I'm sure you see where this is going. I've had a myriad of variations on this three-some.**

 **And while it's _me_ and these aren't words I always use, this is both slash _and_ incest free!**

-HTTYD-

Astrid giggled, her boyfriends face hilariously disgruntled.

 _"That's_ what you were afraid to tell me?"

"This is why! You're laughing at me."

Astrid rolled her eyes, sliding along the bed on her stomach to press a kiss to Hiccup's bare shoulder. He was still grumbly, but she saw the hint of a smile tugging at the sides of his frowning mouth.

"I was laughing that you thought you couldn't tell me that. Not at what you told me babe."

He was already forgiving her, judging by the way his eyes followed the motion of her t-shirt being taken off, exposing her bare torso. Hiccup swallowed thickly as he looked at her breasts, pupils dilating with desire. Astrid stretched and smirked as his eyes followed her, culminating in him lunging at her and Astrid hummed happily as he kissed her, hands roving bare skin.

"What about you?"

His question caught her off guard - he'd been sucking at her nipple until about two seconds before he asked, and Astrid's brain was mush.

"M-me?"

"Yeah. What's _your_ fantasy?;

Astrid clammed up; she couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand. Hiccup noticed her tension, sliding up her body to look at Astrid with concern.

"Hey, don't panic. I told you mine, so you tell me yours? I promise not to laugh."

Astrid shook her head, turning away as Hiccup continued to look at her.

"Is it bad?"

"Define 'bad'."

"I don't know... something really creepy. Sexual fantasies aren't my area of expertise. What is it? Is it another guy?"

Hiccup looked worried all of a sudden, and Astrid felt guilty.

"No! Well. I uh.." Astrid sighed, resigning herself to needing to tell the truth " _sometimes_ I think about there being two of you."

He frowned, then his face cleared.

"You mean Haden."

"Not like that! It's only because he looks just like you. Sometimes I just want... two guys both focused on me. Haden just happens to be your identical twin, so my brain considers it two of you."

Hiccup sighed, looking down at the very distinctive difference between himself and his brother, mumbling to herself and Astrid's heart broke a little for him.

"He does have two legs though. And he's the _cool twin._ Gods, even my girlfriend likes him better."

Astrid climbed onto his lap, forcing Hiccup to look up at her.

"I do _not_ like him better. Hiccup, I **love** you, with your metal leg and your dorky laugh and your good heart. It's just a fantasy, imagination. If you guys weren't identical twins, I wouldn't even look at him. But he has the same gorgeous green eyes and cute nose and this jawline that I _love._ But he will never be you, and it's you I want. Always."

She seemed to be getting through to him, since Hiccup's solemn expression faded as he kissed her. Hiccup's fingers slid over her cheek to run through her hair, cradling Astrid close.

"I love you."

He murmured it against her lips, kissing her cheek. Astrid wrapped her arms around him, nuzzled his messy hair.

"I love you too."

To Astrid's knowledge, that was the end of the matter. Hiccup didn't bring up their brief conversation on fantasies again, and Astrid didn't think he was still upset about it. Hopefully she had convinced him that _he_ was who she wanted. Which was the absolute truth - beyond looks, Hiccup and Haden were nothing alike.

Haden wore his hair short, often dying streaks of colour through it. He liked partying and sports and wouldn't know a committed relationship if it punched him in the face. He was always honest that it was only sex he was after - their parents had raised the twins to respect women, but Haden wasn't ready to settle down while Hiccup had already fallen in love.

Hiccup, with his floppy hair that almost hung in his eyes and slimmer build, was quieter, an artist and something of a mad scientist in his engineering profession. He lost his leg as a pre-teen, and couldn't partake in sports for a long while. Not one for getting drunk, Hiccup would rather lose himself in a good book. Or Astrid. Which she rather liked too.

So when Astrid came home from work one day and found a note from Hiccup on their bed, next to a set of super cute lingerie she owned, Astrid's interest was piqued.

 _'Shower and put this on before half past six. H'_

Hiccup knew she would call if she had to work late, so he'd know if she was going to see the note in time. Checking the clock, she had fifteen minutes to shower and change. Astrid's anticipation rose as she cleansed herself, slipping the underwear on and admiring it in the mirror. Powder blue and soft on her slender curves, it boosted her bust a little and cupped her backside wonderfully.

Not wanting Hiccup to know immediately that she had complied, Astrid tossed the note and looked for something to wear. Throwing on a loose jumper with a slouching collar that showed she at least had nothing on underneath and some comfortable shorts, Astrid brushed her hair out and sat clock-watching until it was 6:30. Almost on the second, she heard Hiccup's key in the door.

She stood, unsure if it was her imagination, the sofa creaking or actually two sets of footsteps in the hallway. Why would Hiccup ask her to put on lingerie if he was bringing someone home with him? He wasn't the type to try and let her be caught out like that.

"Sure about this little bro?"

"You're three minutes older, shut up."

Oh. Oh. _Oh._

Astrid was still stood, rather frozen to the ground in surprise as she heard Hiccup check their room, talking in low whispers to his brother. She had just about regained awareness when they found her. Hiccup crossed the room and kissed her in greeting, then slid an arm around her waist.

"What's going on?"

She had a firm idea, but Astrid wanted confirmation from them while her imagination ran wild. Haden shrugged, nodded to Hiccup.

"Well, you said this was what you wanted. I asked Haden if a girl had ever asked him about me."

"And?"

"And I told my dear baby brother" Haden cut in, leant against the doorway with a lazy grin "that if he was single, this probably would have happened a dozen times. You've led to the disappointment of many ladies Astrid."

"I have?"

"Yeah. When girls find out I've got an identical twin they want him to come play, but he's with you. So... really, I'm just doing some research. Assuming... you're cool with this?"

"Yeah. This only happens if you want it to Astrid."

Still rather shocked, Astrid looked between them.

"Can you give us a minute Haden?"

"Sure. I'll be in the kitchen going through your fridge."

She felt Hiccup's chuckle rumble against her back as Haden rolled himself around the doorframe and taking off to raid their kitchen. Astrid turned to her boyfriend, sure he could read her requirement of an explanation.

"So... what brought this on?"

"I got over myself. I asked Haden if any girl had ever asked about the twin thing, I didn't mention you at first. When I said you'd brought it up, he was on board. His exact words were 'sure, your girlfriend is hot and I'll have a story to tell'. And I realised that I wanted to do this for you, that my insecurities were ridiculous, and I was going to trust anyone to be the 'other guy' who'll treat you right for one night, it'd be my brother."

"You're... you're serious."

"Only if you want to. Haden knows its a one off. I know you don't prefer him. If this is your fantasy... lets make it come true."

Hiccup probably misunderstood why Astrid kissed the living daylights out of him there and then. The love and understanding, the soul-searching and dealing with his own insecurities... all for the sake of bringing Astrid's fantasy to life.

Hiccup blinked, dazed and with his goofy smile that gave her butterflies when she released his mouth, looking very pleased with himself.

"Is that a yes?"

"Only if you're sure babe."

Hiccup nodded, kissing her again softly.

"I'm secure enough in this, in _us_ that I don't think this will change us."

Hand in hand, they found Haden in the fridge eating strawberries and rearranging the fridge magnets. He had shed his jacket now, and Astrid realised the boys had dressed exactly the same.

"We on?"

He looked to the couple, and Astrid nodded.

"We're on."

"So, first things first, anything a total no go?"

Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other, then she felt his hands squeeze her backside.

"Her ass is mine. And no rough oral. This is about her."

"That it?"

Pondering, Astrid shrugged.

"Doesn't need to be so orchestrated. Just do what you'd normally do, we'll stop you if it's not ok."

Haden finished the strawberry he was holding, tossed the leafy bit next to the compost caddy, then washed his hands. Astrid wondered what his plan was, then soon found out as he crossed the kitchen and kissed her with no trace of nerves. The metal stud just below his bottom lip wasn't as cold or harsh as she'd expected it to be.

"Bedroom? This isn't the easiest or most hygienic place for a three-way."

He never did have trouble saying what he thought, and at Haden's words they indeed detoured to the bedroom quite quickly. Her lips already tasted like strawberries from the juice on Haden's lips. Hiccup claimed her mouth next, although she noticed his unsurety about kissing her right after his brother had.

"So, did you see what I left out for you?"

Hiccup murmured against her neck, fingers slipping under her collar to search beneath her jumper. Astrid hummed, enjoying even his simple touches as her arousal began to build.

"Why don't you find out."

It wasn't a question; Hiccup knew what he'd find under her jumper. He lifted it off of her, the wide collar space making it easier to get over her hair. Haden eyed her hungrily, sending a flush over her chest and neck to leave Astrid feeling heated already. Hiccups hands landed on her waist, kissing her shoulder before he pushed her shorts waistband, leaving her only in the cute, sexy lingerie and Haden whistled lowly.

"Damn Hiccy, you're a lucky bastard."

Haden kissed her again, erection a recognisable pressure against her belly. It made sense; he was Hiccup's height, so he would fit against her in the same places when their bodies were aligned. Then he was guiding Astrid to sit on the bed, smirking down at her as he started on his belt buckle.

"I know this is about you doll, but I'm pretty sure you want some double teaming. Get over here bro."

Whether he'd done this before or was just knowing naturally, Haden was right. Astrid wanted them to pass her back and forth a little, getting something for themselves before she was allowed her own satisfaction. Hiccup stood alongside his brother, waiting expectantly for Astrid to undo his jeans - he wasn't wearing a belt, but that was the only difference in their clothes. Hands shaking with sheer anticipation, Astrid freed Hiccup's cock from its confines. He wasn't hard yet, but Astrid would soon sort that.

Hands on his jean-clad thighs, Astrid pulled him closer and felt him hardening against her tongue so she redoubled her efforts, peering up at her boyfriend to see him watching her closely. Satisfied he was as firm as he could get, Astrid wrapped her hand around his damp cock and stroked to keep him that way. Haden was _almost_ identical to Hiccup, with only a less pronounced curve to distinguish them. Heart pounding at the very real line she was about to cross, Astrid took Haden into her mouth.

He gripped her hair, not forceful or aggressive but the slight rough grip had her scalp prickling with sensitivity. Hiccup was more responsive to her, Haden more of a low groaner while Hiccup was vocal, praising her technique and efforts. Not letting either man get complacent, Astrid slid her hand from Hiccup's cock up to push his jumper up, returning her mouth to familiar territory.

They tasted different, though that made sense; they had different diets, different shower products and the like. Hiccup smelled more familiar, sent those shudders down her spine to settle in the slow-building fire in her groin. Haden wouldn't be forgotten, gently 'encouraging' her back to him until Hiccup seemed to lose patience with not touching her.

Pushing Astrid just hard enough that she fell backwards onto the bed, Hiccup righted his bottoms, tossed aside his jumper and crawled along the bed. Astrid didn't blame him for not kissing her mouth now, instead luxuriating in the way he kissed and nipped at her neck under the keen eye of his watching brother.

"You in on this or not Hay?"

"Sorry, I was just having a 'this is what it looks like when I have sex' moment. I'm in."

Haden joined them after shedding his own jumper, erection standing proud from his open fly.. He was not even a llittle hesitant to touch Astrid's chest, palming a breast through her bra as he nuzzled and bit at her shoulder, tweaking a nipple as it stood up against fabric. Astrid arched between them, already feeling deliriously overwhelmed and they were just getting started. She was divested of her bra quickly, exposing heaving breasts to hungry eyes.

Hiccup slid further down as Haden went for her chest, squeezing and exploring while Hiccup had his tongue tasting the growing damp patch on her underwear. He winked up at her over his brothers head before yanking down the last scrap of fabric adorning her body. Utterly naked with Hiccup and his brother, Astrid felt a hot mouth close over her nipple as a nimble tongue darted across her clit. Twisting, gasping, shaking, Astrid wasn't sure where to look, where to lean to, how to handle the sudden onslaught of sensations currently rolling through her in violent waves.

They didn't let up, Hiccup's mouth stoking fiery need between trembling thighs as Haden explored her chest with a mix of confidence and curiousity, seeking to find the spots that could make Asgrid moan and buck, even growl as it combined with the miracles Hiccups mouth seemed to be working on that tiny, powerfully sensitive little bundle suckled between his thin lips. They worked her arousal to dizzying levels, but Hiccup stopped and pulled Haden up before Astrid could reach out and touch Valhalla.

"Bastard! Both of you!"

"Hey, Hiccup stopped me!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at them both, leaning down to Astrid's ear to whisper.

"Still up for this?.

Her body quivered, more wetness pooling desire over her thighs.

"Yeah."

Astrid was moved bodily onto her hands and knees, Hiccup asking Haden to go in the little drawer nearest him. Astrid shivered; she knew what was in that draw. Lubricant warmed on Hiccup's hands slicked his fingers as Hiccup pressed one into her ass, a second joining it at her insistent whines for _more._ Hiccup chuckled at her impatience, a hand that couldn't be his landing a swift _smack!_ across Astrid's cheeks and she cried out, gasping and squeezing Hiccups fingers.

"You said do what I'd normally do. An ass like that wouldn't get away without at least a little slap."

Astrid wasn't complaining, the slight stinging, burning all adding to the heat threatening to make her simply combust before the twins fucked her.

"You have a choice milady" Hiccup bit gently at her shoulder blade "face me in a slightly more difficult position, or face Haden in an easier one that'll let us hit you deeper. Totally up to you."

She wanted to see Hiccup, but if she was looking at Haden she would still almost be looking at Hiccup. And as they would only do this once, Astrid wanted to get everything out of it that she could.

"Him."

Hiccup didn't complain, simply worked her ass open to take him before tossing a condom at his brother and putting on one himself - they didn't use them often, mostly just for if Astrid forgot her contraceptive prescription. And anal sex.

Astrid faced away from her boyfriend after a longing look to see his face, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. Sinking slowly down his cock, Astrid's well-lubricated ass took him in easy enough. Haden was giving himself a couple of tugs over the condom, patiently waiting his turn while Astrid got settled before taking the second.

"Ok."

It took a little shifting and readjustment, her legs spread wide and resting on Hiccups beneath her as Haden guided himself into place. Astrid had to beg them both to still, trying to accommodate two generously sized men inside her at once. It didn't _hurt,_ but she certainly felt stretched to her limit, fuller than she had ever been.

"You alright Astrid?"

"Yeah. Just... slow first."

They went slow, alternating thrusts so as one pushed in, the other pulled back as best they could. Haden had much better leverage than Hiccup, but their promise had delivered; they hit her _deep,_ stimulating Astrid in multiple ways as they fucked her one thrust after the other, taking her apart one move at a time.

As they found their rhythm, Astrid found hers and rolled up and down in time, pleasuring both men as her hips moved to slide her back and forth on their cocks, matching and meeting Haden's quickening thrusts as best she could. Hiccup wasn't dormant, fingers on her hip, her breast, even snaking down to rub her clit and Astrid thought the constant overload might make her lose her _mind_

Haden had the same gritty determination as Hiccup when he got close to coming, and the familiar sight definitely spurred Astrid closer, riding her boyfriend and their guest harder, spreading her legs wider to get them deeper, almost _impossibly_ deep with the angles they were in. Hiccup let out his soft, pleading cry that told Astrid he was coming, stamina always a little threatened by Astrid's ass.

He was slow to soften, leaving Astrid still feeling him firm inside her as Haden sought to bring them both over the edge. Astrid didn't need much of a push, body seizing like a tightrope as everything coalesced, breaking her into tiny pieces only to reform again as she shuddered. She had long ago lost track of gods only knew what filth came out of her mouth.

"You done?"

Not experienced in the nuances of Astrid's body, Haden clarified shr was satisfied before he quickly indulged his own. Both of them softened and slid out of her, leaving Astrid feeling oddly empty and definitely sore in that pleasant sort of way. Hiccup moved to ditch his condom, then returned to cuddle a trembling, slightly overwrought Astrid as she slowly came down.

"I don't cuddle. Mind if I smoke at the window?"

Figuring the window could do with being open anyway, sex a thick scent on the air, Hiccup and Astrid nodded as Haden pulled on his boxers, fishing out his cigarettes from his jeans pocket and sparking it up at the window.

"Are we all alright still then? No irreparable damage done to our friendship/brotherhood?"

"Yep. We're good. Thanks Haden."

"Hey, thank _you._ For the sex, but also for trusting me. And Astrid, thanks for the ego boost. Catch you guys later."

Haden let himself out, not one to linger and possibly knowing the couple needed a little alone time.

"So, was that up to fantasy standards?"

Sore, sated and snuggled in her loves arms, Astrid nodded.

 _"More_ than. Next time we can do yours."

-HTTYD-

 **The last few lines were a bit rushed because my phone is almost dead and I wanted this up before I went to bed, but I didn't stiff you (heh) on the smut. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**One of many one shots I need to catch up on. Oh, so many...**

-HTTYD-

"This is against the rules."

Astrid muttered, hands shaking as they settled on Hiccup's shoulders. With only a scant few candles to light them, her wide-eyed innocence was written across her flushed face.

"Do you wanna stop?"

She shook her head, biting her lip and turning so he could see her braid, the studded band beneath her fringe and the pulse thrumming in her neck.

"We just can't get caught. We're supposed to wait until marriage."

Hiccup kissed her softly, exploring, deeper than they usually went. Her thighs shook beneath his as they laid together, the seam of her leggings scratchy against his palms. When fingers curled around the top of them, under her skirt made of leather strips, Astrid lifted, let him pull them down until her soft thighs were revealed.

"I can wait Astrid."

"I don't want to wait. Do you?"

He shook his head, knowing that for them, marriage was but a formality. They belonged together. Stroking fingers along quivering thighs, Hiccup made clumsy purchase with her underwear and Astrid gasped, wide eyes fixed on him. Hands gripped his shoulders, hauled him down for a kiss as Hiccup worked the damp fabric beneath learning touches.

When his hand withdrew, Astrid pitched and whined at the loss of touch. Hiccup placed tentative hands on her hips, asking, questioning. She sat up, raising her arms. Hiccup slid the scratchy blue fabric up, discarding it to take in the bare skin beneath. There was a delicate blush from her cheeks and neck to her naked breasts, shyness in her face as she turned away.

"You're beautiful."

Hiccup saw the smile, shy but genuine as Astrid looked back to him. He leant over, kissed the flushed skin of her throat. She turned to let him access more, letting out sweet sighs of pleasure as her neck arched beneath his mouth. Moving up, Hiccup claimed her lips again and Astrid smiled into the kiss, tugging at his tunic.

"You too."

Self-conscious, Hiccup was shy himself as Astrid removed it, but she ran appreciative hands down his chest, stroking slender muscles and using the candlelight to look at him better.

"You're beautiful."

She sounded like she meant it. Hiccup ignored his own shyness, sliding bare torsos together and thrilling in the feel of her breasts hot against his chest, her hands roaming his back. The fastening of her skirt came open in his hands, allowing him to slip the studded leather garment off slim hips and shapely thighs until Astrid bore only damp linen and Hiccups hands on her body.

Astrid pushed Hiccup on his back, working off his bottoms, gentling over his prosthetic limb as she slid fabric off his feet. Hiccup almost regretted not wearing underwear that day, until he saw the want in Astrid's eyes as she eyed his naked body, fixing on his swollen cock resting against his belly.

Nervous fingers slid over his thigh, curled around his erection. Hiccup watched a curious blonde stroke him, seeing the way it twitched in her hand and fluid leaked from the tip. Her hand was warm even to the blood-heated flesh she touched, left Hiccup squirming at the pleasant sensations inspired.

A playful tussle later Hiccup was removing her underwear and swiping fingers through her arousal, cock twitching with the knowledge _he_ was the one making Astrid so turned on. It was _him_ Astrid was moaning for, legs falling apart to allow him more room to touch her, unashamed to display herself to him as he should be with her.

Astrid sought his lips, kissing him soundly and pulling him closer to her as shifting hips pushed up into his fingers. Her soft moans echoed in their kisses, tongue slipping into his mouth as Astrid deepened the contact. Hiccup took note of which touches made her moan and buck, repeated them until she was gasping, cursing under her breath and gripping his forearm with bruising force.

"Gods Hiccup, _want_ you."

She pushed his hand aside, slim thighs moving to wrap around his hips, pulling Hiccup closer as his erection pulsed urgently. Hiccup awkwardly arranged his legs, metal leg uncooperative but he found his position.

"Are you sure Astrid?"

His body protested the delay but Hiccup knew he would forever regret not asking, not ensuring she was totally certain. Astrid nodded, kissed his jaw and cradled his shoulders. Hiccup fumbled awkwardly between them, aiming himself and pushing forward. With a little guidance, he was slipping inside wet heat with a low groan.

"Uhhh... gods Astrid."

Breathy sighs reached his ear as Astrid panted beneath him, heads turning until they could see each other properly, green meeting blue and hands caressing skin. She didn't look to be feeling any pain, leaning up to kiss his jaw again. It was a sweet gesture he enjoyed hugely.

"Mmm, move babe."

All softness and heat, the slick grip flexed around his shaft before Hiccup even moved, grasping at his cock on each shaky thrust in as though she craved to keep him inside her. The pleasure was almost _too much_ for him, Astrid's heady moans not helping his self-control any. Rushing heat washed through him, shifting weight from his hands to his forearms, allowing the two to get closer still, bodies pressing along the full length of their torsos.

Astrid moved with him, turning lengthy thrusts to a steady grinding against each other. It was no less intense, her nails scraping over his back while her other hand tangled in his hair, hauled his mouth to hers and gasped into sloppy kisses. Hips bucked and fingers slipped on sweaty skin, moans catching on ragged breaths as Astrid's muscles tightened around him rhythmically.

Hiccup felt his body coil tight, pleasure pooling low in his groin and he barely remembered to pull out, spilling onto Astrid's belly with a guttural cry. She whined in frustration, writhing as climax lingered just out of reach. Muscles still shaking, Hiccup dipped his fingers down where Astrid was molten hot, dipping in wetness and thrusting fingers like he had his cock. Astrid's fingers joined his, stroking her clit until they brought her to shuddering pleasure too.

Breathing rapidly, Astrid pushed her sweaty fringe off her face, encountering the studded band still there. She slid it off, giggling softly.

"Guess I don't need this anymore."

Hiccup stood on uncooperative legs, crossing his room to find something for Astrid to clean up with. Handing her the towel, she wiped his come from her stomach, tossed the soiled material aside and reached for him. Hiccup crawled into her arms, enjoying the post-coital cuddle.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"How was it?"

Before Hiccup could answer, their little fantasy bubble burst with the violent buzzing of his mobile phone on the bedside table. Groaning, he glanced at the screen and lifted it to his ear.

"Haden? What do you want? Your timing sucks."

"Are you doing your girlfriend at this second?"

"Well, no-"

"Then shut up and listen."

Hiccup listened to his twin babble on, barely getting a word in edgeways before said brother hung up dramatically. Astrid looked up curiously - the two had become better friends since the whole threesome thing.

"What was that about?"

"You'll never believe it. Haden's met a girl!"

-HTTYD-

 **Did I mention this was a sequel to Fantasy? Did I get you? Hehehe. Thanks to the prompter who requested this!**


End file.
